


bathtubs + sleepovers

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How did you get in?” She asked. The realization of the answer to her inquiry didn’t take long for her assuage. She deadpans a look of disapproval at him, shaking her head at him. “I told you to use the spare key I gave you. My neighbors always think you’re some kind of burglar every time they see you climbing through my window.”-a cute/fluff domestic moment between eudora and diego
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 7





	bathtubs + sleepovers

Diego clasps his hands together, cupping them around his mouth as he blows out huffs of air, attempting to scrounge out a semblance of heat. He shudders as the briskly November wind sifted in the air around him, cutting through the flimsy material of the pullover sweater that he wore and sending cold shivers down his spine. Shoveling his fisted hands into the pockets of his jacket, Diego rubbed his hands against the warm fabric as he continued his gait down the street.

A sigh of relief falls from his lips when he notices that he’s approaching Eudora’sapartment. Ambling up the small steps that lead towards the front door, Diego brought his clenched hands up and knocked raptly. He shifted his weight between each of his legs, avidly balancing himself on the heels of his feet as he patiently waited for her to open the door. 

Moment’s lapse by and she had yet to open the door. He grumbles an inward curse as he comes to the conclusion that he would have to go around towards the back of her house and climb through her window. Luckily his stealth and agility were prominent in getting him through her window with ease.

Shutting the window close behind him. Diego steps inside of the living room, eyes wandering around in search of Eudora. A shiver chiseled down his spine as he shucked out of his jacket, absentmindedly tossing it onto the back of the couch. 

“Dora?” He calls out, toeing off his shoes and mindlessly kicking them aside before he begins to walk up the small flight of stairs that lead to her bedroom.

“In here!” She responds, her voice sounding slightly afar. Creasing his eyebrows together in confusion, he follows the sound of voice which lead him towards the bathroom. 

The door’s slightly ajar when he approaches, knocking softly before peeking his head around editor and entering. When he enters he sees that she’s in the bathtub, puffy white clouds of bubbles decorate the water as candles are perched at the edge of the tub. Her hair’s tied up in a high top knot bun, her honey skin glistening under the ethereal warmth transcending from the candle’s light. 

She looked beautiful. 

“How did you get in?” She asked. The realization of the answer to her inquiry didn’t take long for her assuage. She deadpans a look of disapproval at him, shaking her head at him. “I told you to use the spare key I gave you. My neighbors always think you’re some kind of burglar every time they see you climbing through my window.”

“How do you know that I didn’t use the spare key?” He rebuttals in defense, crossing his arms across his chest. 

She gave him a pointed look, raising her eyebrows. She already knew the answer but she decided to indulge him. “ _Did_ you?”

“No.” He blatantly quips with a shrug, leaning his body against the counter. “But it was rude of you to assume without proof. Anyway, why the hell is it freezing in here?” 

Eudora rolls her eyes at his dramatic behavior, sinking her body further into the warming heat of the water. She leans her head backwards, resting it against the coolness of the shower wall. “Heat’s broken. I called my landlord but he didn’t answer. I got a few extra blankets and a small heater in the closet that should keep me warm for the night.” She explained as she closed her eyes, sighing in content.

Though it was still fairly cold in the room, the bath water was doing a great job at heating her body up. She felt her body succumbing back to it’s normal temperature instead of lowering to the accustomed coldness. 

She opens her eyes, peering a look over at him.“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had to work today?”

“I make my own schedule. Besides Al’s good with me showing up whenever I want so long as I get it done.” 

Diego obtained a fairly close relationship with the older man who was nice enough to let him reside in the storage room in exchange for his cleaning services and assistance in keeping the boxing ring up to par. Although Al had tendency of making snide comments about the lack of Diego’s cleaning abilities, he still allowed Diego to remain there as he’d grown to like him.

“You’re hardly there when do you ever clean up. You don’t even clean up when you’re here. Why did he hire you again?”

“Because of my quick wit and charm, the same way that I got you to go out with me.” He smirks, to which she rolls her eyes and scoffs playfully. She sits up, reaching across the tub to pick up her fluffy loofah. 

“Get in and help me wash my back?” 

The smirk widens on Diego’s lips as he pushes himself off of the counter. “You know if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask.” He reaches down and pulls at the hem of his shirt, tugging it up his arms and then flicking it aside.

He raises an amused brow when he sees Eudora’s eyes wandering over his body. A mischievous glint flickers in his eyes as a chuckle falls from his lips. He undoes the button of his jeans, smoothly pulling them down his legs and kicking them aside in the mix of his forgotten shirt. 

He discards the last article of his clothing; the black pair of boxer brief that were snugly fit around his hips. He stands there, bare, completely naked. His cock curled against his thigh, half-hard. It’s Eudora’s turn to smirk as she assess his current situation. 

She scoots forward, making enough room him to slip in behind her when he begins to walk up to her. Surprisingly the water is still warm when he dips his foot inside. The other foot follows in tandem as he squats down, easing himself into the water. He moves around a bit, trying to shift his body into a comfortable position. Waves of water sloshed around him as he moves around. 

He extends his legs outward, sliding down a little bit so that his back’s resting against the shower wall. He pushes his legs apart slightly, just enough for Eudora to settle herself in between. 

“Good?” He nods, gesturing a hand for her to come closer.

She scoots backward, lifting up a bit so that she’s slotted between Diego’s legs. She feels the hardness of his chest as her back’s pressed tightly against it. She could feel the wisps of his breath tickling her neck as he breathed softly. 

Diego’s eyes breathed in her body as he sat behind her, focusing on the curve of her neck, the way the water dripped down her sleek skin. He’s pulled away from his thoughts when he hears the sound of Eudora calling out his name. 

“Hm?” 

She turned her neck, chancing a look at him over her shoulder. “I said are you going to wash my back or not?” She questioned, extending the soap soddened loofah to him. 

“Yeah.” He says as he grabs it from her. The soap lathered loofah smears the white body wash all over her back, cleaning her all over. It’s a recycled pattern of him squeezing a dollop of the body wash onto the loofah, smearing it across her back as he motions his movements in a circle, then cleaning it all off with the water.

Eudora thanks him when he’s finished and retrieved the loofah back from him so that she could proceed to clean the rest of her body. While she did that, Diego cleansed his body as well; scrubbing his body clean and ridding all of the dirt that clogged on his skin.   


“You staying over tonight?” She asks, standing up and turning around in the bath tub so that she’s now fully facing him. “We can cuddle for warmth if we get cold,” She murmurs coquettishly, an impish and mischievous smirk curls upward on her lips causing Diego to smile widely in amusement. 

“I’m always down for some cuddling.” He grins, absentmindedly tossing the loofah aside in favor of reaching forward and grabbing Eudora by the waist, pulling her towards him until she was straddled over his hips.

“I bet you are.” She smiles, bracketing her hips on either side of his waist as she settles down onto his lap. The water sloshes around them in the midst of her sudden movements, a small puddle of it spills out of the tub and onto the tiled floors of the bathroom. 

She made no indication of it as she scoots her body forward so that she could wrap her arms around Diego’s neck. A breathy moan falls from her lips like a prayer when she feels the the flushed tip of his cock prodding against her butt. 

Diego secured his grip around her waist as he spreads his legs open, giving her a more comfortable seating position. One of his hands is holding a firm grip onto Eudora’s waist while the other rested genially on her upper thigh, moving upward in a sinuous path as he gives it a gentle squeeze. 

Their breathing is soft, breathy pants emanate from both of their parted lips as they sat there staring at each other in heed. 

Eudora bites down roughly on her bottom lip when she feels his finger teasing at her slit. His forefinger and thumb prods at her slicked lips, spreading them open so that he could deftly insert a finger inside of her. She groans softly, her head tosses back in pleasure as she feels the padding of his index finger rubbing circles against her sensitized nub. 

“Good?” He murmurs, his libido accruing minutely as he sat there watching her coming undone before him.   
  
She nods in haste, licking her bottom lip as she glances down at him. “It’s good, but, I need _you_ ,” She rasps through unevened breaths. Her innuendo is blatantly clear and the thought of it makes his cock twitch in avidity.   
  
He removes his finger from inside of her seeping warmth, now gripping onto his leaking tipped cock. He adjusts his position, assisting Eudora as she lifted her hips and ever so slowly lowered herself down onto him. 

They both groaned in pleasure as she bottomed him whole. Her swollen cunt engulfs his cock as he’s buried deeply against her hilt. She nuzzles her face against the crook of his neck as she moved her hips in a shallow rhythm, her hips lifting and lowering at a steady pace, the sounds of the water crash against the bathtub. 

He feels so good inside of her, almost too good for words. 

He’s fucking into her slowly, thrusting his hips and rolling them in a suave motion, emphasizing the rotation of his hips, so that he’s hitting her sweet spot every single time.   
  
She’s perfect. Diego thinks inwardly as he brings a hand up, pushing away a loose flyaway piece that dangled in her face. 

They fuck like that in the small bathtub: slow, unhurried, with each of them reciprocating their emotions through the movements of their thrusts. He’s fitted inside of her like he’s made just for her, curled just at the center of her swollen cunt, filling her up with this impenetrable ecstasy.

Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss, their teeth clash a bit in the midst of it but neither seem to care. 

Just like that, they’re both shivering as they succumb to their arousals. His dick twitched inside of her as his orgasm spewed in messy rivulets.   
  
Eudora swallows as she’s now lulled down from her high. “Let’s shower and go snuggle on the couch and watch movies.” She suggested. After making love with Diego, she was tired and wanting to do nothing more for the remainder of the day than be wrapped up in his arms. 

“We’re watching Karate Kid.” 

Eudora groaned as she stood to her feet, stepping out of the bathtub. “No, we watched that twice last week! It’s my turn to pick.”   
  
Diego smacked his teeth in opposition. “You always make us watch those boring chick flicks, Dora.” He complained in which she smiled knowingly at him.

“I vividly recall you crying during one of those chick flicks.” She rebuttals in defense in which Diego gives her a sombered look of defeat. 

“Fine. But next time, I’m choosing. Spoiler alert: it’s going to be the Karate Kid again.” 


End file.
